Heartache
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Aku mencintainya, aku juga yang menyuruhnya bahagia dengan orang lain. Apakah aku naif? "Bukankah aku terlihat menyedihkan di matamu, Sasuke?" "Jangan menangisi pria yang tidak bisa membahagiakan mu, Naru." Sekali saja, Naruto pun ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi, mengapa Tuhan serasa mempermainkan takdirnya? SasuFem!Naru slight ShikaIno


Aku merelakan mu, untuk bahagia bersamanya. Namun tanpa ku sadari, aku terlarut dalam kesedihan tak berujung. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, dia menolongku, dia menghiburku. Aku menyukai nya, tanpa bisa memiliki nya.

"Jangan pernah memberikan hatimu untukku. Karena hanya penderitaan yang akan menemanimu."

* * *

"Heartache."

By : Amanda Lactis

Main pair : SasuFem!Naru slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : ooc, typo, alur maksa, dll.

Happy Read ^^

* * *

"Teme jelek!"

"Dobe cerewet."

"Kulkas berjalan."

"Gadis jadi-jadian." ejekan kali ini sanggup mengundang emosi Naruto yang sejak tadi ditahan, sedangkan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia memenangkan pertandingan secara tidak langsung.

Sakura terkikik kecil, melihat keakraban kedua sahabatnya memang tak habis-habisnya menghibur dirinya,"Sudahlah kalian berdua, ayo kembali ke bangku kalian, bel sudah berbunyi." ujarnya memperingatkan, Naruto melengos dan melesat ke bangku nya, diikuti Sasuke yang masih bersikap seolah ia memenangkan lotre. Mereka bertiga bersahabat, penuh kenangan indah yang terbawa hingga mereka menginjak usia remaja. Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai peach ini sudah terkenal akan kebaikan hati dan kecantikan nya, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto bukan sembarang gadis, dia memenangkan banyak pertandingan bela diri Karate, dan yang terakhir Uchiha Sasuke satu-satunya pria diantara dua gadis cantik, memang memiliki wajah datar turunan pendahulunya, sayangnya Tuhan memberinya paras kelewat tampan. Fans nya membludak dimana-mana.

"Lihatlah, Sakura-chan lebih membela ku! Bweekk!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan, Sakura duduk di depannya, sibuk membaca buku Fisika setebal kamus Inggris. Bagi kacamata orang awam, akan terlihat siapa yang menonjol, Sasuke dan Naruto tentu saja, tapi tentunya mereka tahu mana yang cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah jelas. Namun, apa yang ada dibalik kehangatan dan keceriaan trio sahabat ini tidaklah seindah itu.

"Haha, jangan begitu, Naru-chan. Sasuke-kun, jangan cemberut, nanti kau bisa keriput." goda Sakura jail, ia melayangkan senyum manis yang ditanggapi senyum tipis dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Naruto melihat kejadian tersebut dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, sayang sekali tidak ada yang mendengar suara retakan dari dalam hatinya.

'Ah, senyum itu lagi. Ne, Teme, apa aku harus menunggu lebih lama agar kamu mengalihkan pandangan mu kepadaku?' tambah Naruto dalam hati, diluar ia tetap bersikap layaknya seorang idiot, dia tidak mau membuat persahabatan yang telah mereka jalani kandas perkara seorang lelaki, dan cinta.

"Sakura, mau pulang bersama?" tawar Sasuke usai merapikan mejanya, Sakura mengangguk penuh antusias, dan Naruto kembali meratapi hal tersebut dengan kepalsuan. Senyum nya palsu, tidak cocok dengan wajah tulusnya.

"Hei, aku tidak diajak? Ayolah, teme. Kalau memang kau menyukai Sakura-chan bilang saja, Haha!" Naruto berseru kencang, lihatlah rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Sakura, belum lagi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya malu, ah mereka lucu sekali, Naruto membatin pilu.

"Hn, terserah kau saja, Dobe. Aku malas meladeni mu." sahut sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, ia berjala mendahului Naruto bersama Sakura, mereka terlihat serasi bila berjalan berdua. Bukan Naruto namanya saat ia harus terpuruk dan menunjukkan nya secara terang-terangan, ia gadis kuat, ia bisa mengatasi hal ini tanpa perlu meneteskan air mata berharga nya. Bukan begitu?

"Heeiiii! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" dan hari itu diselingi pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura memilih mundur, tertawa renyah entah menertawai siapa, yang jelas ia bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti dua orang di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dan wanita menatap ketiganya dari balkon sekolah, sang pria berambut seperti nanas dan wanita di sebelahnya bersurai pale blonde dikuncir kuda. Mereka tampaknya membicarakan suatu hal yang menyangkut trio SasuSakuNaru.

"Mereka saling menyakiti." ucap pria bername tag Shikamaru Nara.

"Menurutmu begitu, Shika?"

"Hmm, begitulah. Dasar merepotkan." Ino meninju bahu Shikamaru, agaknya ia memang menyetujui penuturan dari sahabat kecilnya. Shikamaru tidak sembarang mengambil konklusi tanpa observasi yang jelas. Sinar jingga telah mewarnai langit sore, Ino menyeret Shikamaru untuk kembali ke rumah, sejenak melepas penat.

.

.

.

"Naru-senpai! Aku menyukai mu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Naruto menguap bosan, ini pernyataan cinta ketiga dalam seminggu, tidak adakah wanita lain selain dirinya yang mau mengalami hal seperti ini?

"Aku tidak berminat berpacaran dengan bocah sepertimu, pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu." desis naruto mencengkram susu kotak di genggaman nya lalu meremukkan nya, Konohamaru mencicit ketakutan, kabur ia lakukan untuk menghindari amukan kakak kelas tercinta.

"Konyol sekali, bagaimana bisa ada yang mau dengan wanita jejadian sepertimu, Dobe?" suara yang tidak asing menyapa indra pendengaran nya, Sasuke menunjukkan diri setelah Konohamaru kabur. Naruto mendengus kasar, dia merapikan rambut sebahunya yang berantakan, kebiasaan apabila bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Apa pedulimu, Teme?" balasnya sengit. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau melamar mu atau menikahimu, tenang saja, aku masih bersedia meminangmu, Baka Dobe." ucapan Sasuke otomatis membuat Naruto melambung tinggi, bolehkah ia mulai berharap sekarang? Apakah mungkin Sasuke menaruh hati padanya? Pada gadis yang sering diejeknya ini?

"Pfft, lihatlah wajahmu, dobe. Menggelikan. Apa kau secinta itu padaku?" Naruto tersentak, desiran tak nyaman bergejolak dalam hatinya, balasan Sasuke lebih dari cukup untuk meghancurkan imajinasinya. Lantas, mengapa pemuda itu memberinya secuil harapan meskipun terselip dalam candaan nya?

"Che, jangan ge-er, Teme! Aku membencimu, tahu!" Sasuke tertawa renyah, hal yang jarang dilakukan nya ketika sedang bersama Sakura. Ia memang melepas topengnya saat hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Menurutnya, hanya Naruto yang boleh melihat sifat nya yang sebenarnya, hanya gadis pirang itu yang boleh melihat dan mendengar tawanya.

'Apa kau sedobe itu hingga tak menyadari perasaanku?' batin Sasuke sesekali mencuri pandang pada Naruto, yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ayolah, siapa yang menjadi bingung ingin mendukung mereka? Pangeran Es macam Sasuke hanya takluk pada gadis mentari seperti Naruto, tapi Putri Musim Semi yakni Sakura tidak bisa diremehkan, teman.

"Ne ne, Teme. Ayo traktir aku ramen nanti! Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menolaknya,"Aku tidak mau, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lucu,"Pelit! Ya sudah aku ajak Shikamaru atau Gaara saja!" Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, dia paling tidak bisa mengatasi sifat Naruto yang suka merajuk, dan mengancam akan mengajak pria lain. Kau cemburu, Sasuke?

"Aku menyerah, baiklah akan aku traktir. Puas?" Naruto memasang cengiran lebar, dan meninju bahu kanan Sasuke.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas, dilantai dua, kelas 1-1.

.

.

.

"Lihat? Sasuke memang brengsek, Shika. Oh Naru, sepupuku yang malang." desah Ino merenggangkan kedua tangannya, akhir-akhir ini dia terlibat dalam misi pengawasan Naruto bersama Shikamaru, The Most Lazy Person di Konoha Gakuen. Sial sekali dia.

"Tidak, tidak. Ada yang aneh di sini, Ino."

Ino menoleh malas,"Apa lagi? Sudah jelas Sasuke itu tukang PHP!" Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya keheranan, apa tadi?

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Ino mengangguk,"Yah tukang PHP, Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Kemarin dia mengajak Sakura pulang bersama, lalu sekarang melamar Naruto secara tidak langsung. Aih! Mati saja tukang PHP." Shikamaru menepuk kening nya, dia lelah secara mental dan fisik meladeni sikap sahabat nya sejak kecil, Ino dan istilah kekinian dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Kau mengejek Sasuke karena kau sendiri pernah di apa tadi? PHP kau bilang? Ya, PHP, kau sudah di PHP oleh Shimura Sai." kata Shikamaru menopang dagunya malas, manik kuacinya menerawang ke langit biru, masih terlalu siang menunggu bel pulang nanti. Ino menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Shikamaru.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut namanya secara gamblang, nanas! Dasar laki-laki tidak peka! Mati saja kau!" Ino menyerukan cacian dan sebelum ia pergi, ia menarik rambut Shikamaru yang tentunya dihadiahi ringisan lirih dari pria itu. Hahhh, Shikamaru kembali menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Wanita memang merepotkan. Dan kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada gadis cerewet itu?" ia berbisik lirih, enggan kembali meski bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

.

.

.

"Dobe, tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih pagi?" Sasuke mendengus kecil, yang dibalas cengiran canggung dari Naruto, bukan salahnya kan bermain game sampai larut malam dan berakhir dengan teriakan kakaknya yang membangunkan nya. "Maaf, Teme. Kau tidak harus marah, bukan? Lagipula…." manik saphrie Naruto melirik sosok Sakura yang berdiri mengulas senyum maklum. "….Sakura-chan tidak protes sama sekali!" sahutnya kemudian. Mereka memang selalu berangkat bersama, untuk Sasuke dan Naruto itu wajib hukumnya, rumah mereka hanya berjarak dua blok sedangkan Sakura sedikit lebih jauh. Biasanya Sasuke yang menjemput gadis pink itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun, kasihan kan Naru-chan." ucap Sakura kalem, mencoba menghibur Naruto. Mendapat hiburan dari orang yang kau anggap rival mu dalam mendapatkan hati pria yang kau sukai agaknya membuat Naruto sedikit muak. Hahh, ia tak ingin persahabatan mereka hancur karena Sasuke. Sudahlah, bila memang ia berjodoh dengan pria keturunan Uchiha tersebut, toh di masa depan juga mereka akan bersatu, hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Um, begitulah, Sakura-chan." Naruto menyahuti pelan, dia tidak mau menatap Sasuke sejak insiden kemarin. Hatinya masih berdenyut nyeri, kata-kata Sasuke terngiang berulang kali membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk, terbangun tengah malam. Penyebab utama mengapa ia bangun kesiangan bukanlah game semata. Perkara mengingat ucapan Sasuke, terbangun, terjaga dan bermain game sampai pukul empat pagi.

" _Secinta itu kah kau padaku, Dobe? Heh…"_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan delusi nya, ia memilih menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan mendahuluinya beberapa meter di depan. Sialnya, Sasuke berjalan tepat berada di antara dua gadis cantik, yang sama-sama memiliki kemampuan menonjol. Ibarat dua bunga cantik. Sunflower alias bunga Matahari mencerminkan sifat Naruto yang ceria dan optimis, Cherry Blossom alias bunga Sakura persis dengan Sakura yang memiliki kepribadian tenang dan lembut. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bisakah ia memilih untuk bersanding dengan siapa?.

"Psst! Lihat, menurutku Naru-chan lebih cocok dengan Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak, tidak. Sakura-san jauh lebih manis bersama Sasuke!"

"Naru-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Ino berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru melewati gerombolan gadis yang sibuk meneriakkan nama Naruto dan Sakura, betapa merepotkannya mereka, batin Shikamaru.

"Ahh, memang merepotkan. Ya biarkan saja lah, tapi awas saja jika Sasuke menyakiti Naru-chan! Akan ku hajar dia!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya, memandang penuh kebencian kearah Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau iri dengannya, Ino. Aku tahu kau pernah bergabung dengan Sasuke Fans Club beberapa hari setelah upacara penerimaan." balas Shikamaru malas, manik kuacinya menatap Ino datar.

"Urusai! Jangan mengungkit masa lalu, Shika! Atau ku doakan kau putus dengan Temari!" seru Ino melenggang pergi, mengibaskan surai blonde nya. Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas panjang. Demi kolor pink milik Orochimaru, dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Temari! Mereka hanya dekat, tapi tidak saling mencinta. Satu pihak? Mungkin. Temari pernah memberinya surat cinta dulu, saat Ospek.

'Merepotkan, Ino. Satu-satu nya orang yang tidak peka di dunia ini adalah kau, setelah Naruto tentunya.' batin Shikamaru berbelok arah, tidak menuju kelas, melainkan menuju atap sekolah. Jangan remehkan otak jenius Shikamaru, dia bahkan bisa mengerjakan soal tersulit dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

.

.

.

"Sakura akan duduk di samping ku."

Naruto melotot,"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Sakura-chan akan duduk di sampingku! Jangan seenaknya, Teme!" ia berseru kencang, menggebrak meja nya, memandang tajam Sasuke yang santai membaca buku Kimia milik kakaknya yang sekarang mungkin sedang panic mencari bukunya yang diambil Sasuke. Adik durhaka.

"Naru-chan, aku akan duduk di samping Sasuke-kun ya? Aku kan sudah sering duduk di samping mu. Jadi, jangan marah, ya." Sakura mengusap bahu kiri Naruto, dalam hati bersorak senang, setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Sasuke mau duduk berdekatan dengan nya. Sasuke tersenyum memuakkan, Naruto balas menggeram emosi. Ia membanting kursi dan keluar kelas, tak mempedulikan bel masuk berbunyi nyaring dan jam pertama adalah Matematika, Kakashi Hatake selaku guru paling killer di Konoha Gakuen.

"Menyebalkan! Sial! Kau memang menyebalkan, Teme! Arghhh! Aku membencimu!" Naruto meneriakkan beberapa cacian, hatinya jauh lebih terluka saat Sasuke dengan mudah mendapatkan pembelaan dari Sakura. Apa dia cemburu karena Sasuke lebih memilih berdekatan dengan Sakura? Tunggu, memang nya ada hak apa dia untuk cemburu? Sial, kenapa sekarang ia malah menangisi pria itu? Ada yang salah dengan hatinya, ia tak seharusnya menangis hanya karena insiden tadi, kan?

'Ayolah, Naruto kau kuat, kau gadis yang kuat. Tak perlu menangisi pria yang jelas-jelas tidak menghargai perasaanmu' dia mengejek dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku haru menangis di saat seperti ini? Hei, berhenti mengalir air mata sialan!" tentunya itu tidak terjadi, karena justru air mata semakin mengalir deras dari matanya. Naruto meremas kuat pagar balkon yang terletak di lantai sekolah paling atas, dia sengaja menaiki tangga dan meluapkan emosinya di sana. Kelas kosong yang lama ditinggalkan.

"Suaramu mengganggu tidur ku, bisakah kamu lebih tenang?" Naruto tersentak. Dengan takut ia menoleh kearah belakang, takutnya ada sosok ghaib yang muncul, masalahnya dia sangat takut dengan mahluk astral, hantu dan sejenisnya.

"Ja-jangan makan aku Tu-Tuan Hantu, a-aku janji tidak akan berisik…" suara tawa menyahuti ucapan nya, tak lama dan sosok pria tampan bersurai maroon keluar dari sebuah kelas terbengkalai, manik hazelnya menyipit geli.

"Oh, ada gadis manis sedang menangis rupanya. Mau bercerita?" entah mengapa Naruto sedikit tenang mendengar suara lembut yang ia yakini berasal dari senior nya ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, senpai. A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu mu." balasnya pelan, menundukkan kepala. Sasori tertawa sekali lagi, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pastel. "Ini, usap air mata mu." Naruto mengambilnya sedikit ragu, tak lupa berterima kasih.

"Ada masalah? Dengan kekasihmu, mungkin? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

Naruto menelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa, senpai, bukan masalah serius."

"Hei, hanya seorang pecundang yang membuat gadis cantik sepertimu menangis, lihat matamu sampai bengkak." Sasori menunjuk mata Naruto, senyum masih terpasang pada paras tampannya. Gadis blonde itu tersenyum kaku, dia enggan mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, apa benar Sasori bisa membantu nya?

"Erm.. siapa namamu, senpai?"

"Akasuna Sasori, bagaimana denganmu, manis?"

Naruto merona,"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, Sasori-senpai." balasnya pelan. Sasori menangapinya dengan anggukan, bukan bohong saat Naruto mengatakan dalam hati betapa tampan seniornya ini. Wajahnya baby face, matanya cokelat terang dan kulitnya pun putih bersih. Rambutnya merah maroon, mengingatkannya akan Gaara, belum lagi, sikapnya lebih baik dan ramah dari pada Sasuke. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa sekarang ia menjadikan pria menyebalkan macam Sasuke sebagai tolak ukur?

Hening.

Naruto yang tidak bisa diam mulai menanyakan kebenaran akan ucapan Sasori. "Apa kau benar bisa membantuku, senpai?" ia berujar sembari menatap Sasori yang sibuk menopang dagu seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tentu aku bisa, tapi, aku harus dengar apa permasalahan mu." setelah berpikir satu dua kali, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dimulai dengan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh pada Sasuke, sakit hati nya, perasaan muak dan semua yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke ia ceritakan sampai tuntas. Tidak ia sangka Sasori benar-benar mendengarkan dengan serius, dan di akhir cerita lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tergelak. Nyaris meneteskan air mata.

"Haha! Jauhi dia, Naru. Ya ampun aku tidak menyangka pria sepertinya masih eksis di dunia ini." jika memang bisa semudah itu tentunya Naruto tidak akan bercerita, berharap mendapat solusi dari seseorang, dan dia pasti bisa melewati hari dengan tenang. Acap kali dia ingin kembali ke masa lalu, untuk menahan perasaan kejam yang disebut dengan cinta.

Naruto menyahuti lirih,"Andaikan aku bisa begitu. Masalah tak akan serumit itu, Senpai."

"Pasti bisa. Aku akan membantumu. Oh, apa kau membolos? Ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran ke empat, tak ingin kembali ke kelasmu? Siapa tahu Teme mu itu akan khawatir." Naruto menggembungkan pipi nya, dia masih sangsi untuk bertemu atau setidaknya kembali ke kelas, pasti Sasuke akan mengomeli nya lalu Sakura bersikap menghiburnya. Jujur saja, ia lebih suka berada di dekat Sasori.

"Bagaimana bila aku menyukaimu nantinya, senpai? " tanya Naruto iseng, senyum Sasori berganti dengan raut wajah datar. Ia memandang Naruto dingin. Manik hazelnya yang sempat menyorot tulus kini tak ada beda dengan robot tanpa jiwa. "Berjanjilah, Naru. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah mencintai ku, atau jatuh cinta padaku. Ini demi kebaikan mu." ia menyahuti dengan nada suara berat, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahu mungil Naruto.

"A-aku mengerti, aku berjanji, senpai. Maafkan aku." Sasori kembali menyunggingkan senyum nya, seolah kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu, layaknya dua orang yang berbeda. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kamu bisa melupakan nya, dan bahagia dengan orang yang menurut mu benar. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencobanya, senpai. Aku sangat berterima kasih akan saran yang kau berikan. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali, jaa ne, Sasori-senpai." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, tak lupa diiringi dengan cengiran lebar khas dirinya. Sasori hanya merespon dengan senyum, dan sepeninggal Naruto, dia mengusap pelan surai nya.

"Karena saat kau mencintaiku, bukan tak mungkin aku bisa menyakitimu, Naru." gumamnya pelan. Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidur siang nya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 1-1 sedang ramai, guru mengadakan rapat dadakan, jadi semua pelajaran kosong, ditambah tidak ada guru piket yang menengok kelas mereka. Lain hal nya dengan Sasuke, ia benar-benar khawatir akan sahabat pirangnya, kemana ia pergi, bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu nantinya. Sakura pun tak luput melihat keadaan Sasuke yang bertingkah acuh. Kadang kala ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Naruto, itu membuat waktunya berdua dengan Sasuke jadi berkurang. Tapi, ia harus bersikap manis di depan Sasuke, demi membentuk kesan baik untuknya.

'Kau membuatku bingung, Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai? Aku atau Naruto? Jangan membuat kami berharap.' tambah Sakura dalam hati, sedikit mengasihani Naruto, biar bagaimana pun mereka sudah bersahabat selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Sejujurnya ia pun bingung akan sikap yang ditujukan Sasuke. Suatu saat dia akan memperhatikan Naruto sedemikian besar, namun dilain waktu ia bisa memberi nya perhatian kecil yang manis.

Pintu dibuka kasar, Naruto masuk dengan santai, sempat membuat keadaan kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Sasuke segera bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia berteriak nyalang.

"Berhenti membuat ku khawatir, dobe! Kau sangat merepotkan! Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memikirkan mu! Dia mencemaskanmu!" Naruto tersentak lagi dan lagi, setelah bertengkar dengan Sasuke tadi pagi, dan sekarang dia menyebut nama Sakura? Oh tidak lagi, sudah cukup kau menyakiti ku, Teme, batin Naruto menggeram.

"Aku melakukan hal apapun bukan urusanmu! Yang kau pikirkan hanya Sakura! Sakura ini, Sakura itu, semuanya hanya ada Sakura! Entah sejak kapan aku mulai tersingkir dalam persahabatan ini! Yang jelas…" Naruto menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang paru-parunya bisa. Ia memandang Sasuke muak, hatinya kembali tersakiti. Betapa bodohnya ia sudah menyukai Sasuke, yang kenyataan nya tidak pernah bisa mengerti akan dirinya.

"…Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke! Jika memang kau segila itu karena menyukai Sakura, tidak perlu ikut menyakiti hatiku!" lanjutnya lantang. Semua penghuni kelas terdiam, antara takut dengan Naruto, dan bingung untuk menenangkan yang mana. Sasuke terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan Naruto. Yang benar saja, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati gadis itu, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan nya saja.

"Tunggu, Dobe. Hei! Tunggu!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ia menangis, sekali lagi ia menangis, dan itu karena ulah orang yang sama. Apa sepedih ini mencintai seseorang?

'Aku memang bodoh, ya, bodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke.' ia membatin sedih. Hatinya meraung putus asa, seakan sebilah pisau menancap dalam di sana. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Entah bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Sasuke memiliki mata yang jeli, jadi dia tahu ke arah mana Naruto berlari, dan benar saja, ia sudah berhasil menemukan sosok gadis itu, berlari beberapa meter di belakangnya, sesekali menyerukan nama nya.

"Hei, Dobe! Berhenti berlari! Kuso! Dengarkan aku!" Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto, namun gadis itu kelewat keras kepala, ia terus berlari tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya Sasuke gemas dan mempercepat larinya, berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan mungil Naruto.

"Hah…dengarkan aku..hah..dobe…"

Naruto mengatur nafas nya yang tersengal-sengal, meski sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia olah raga tapi ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki limit. "Apa maumu, ha?! Belum puas menyakiti ku?! Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menyukaimu sedangkan sikapmu seolah mempermainkan ku?!" ia lelah, sungguh lelah. Rasanya semua beban sudah bertumpuk terlalu banyak. Sasuke kembali dibuat terkejut. Naruto menyukainya? Sejak kapan? Mengapa ia tidak tahu perihal ini?

"Tunggu, sejak kapan?" Sasuke menuntut penjelasan, meraih dagu Naruto agar mendongak dan menatapnya.

Naruto menepisnya kasar, "Saat kita kelas dua SMP! Puas?! Aku berkali-kali mencoba untuk memberitahumu meski secara tidak langsung, entah aku yang tidak ahli dalam mengkode atau memang orang yang sedang ku kode tidak peka? Berapa ketebalan dinding besi dalam hatimu, Uchiha?!" Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, dia merosot ke bawah, tidak mempedulikan sebentar lagi bel pulang. Ia menangis, menangis seakan tidak ada hari esok. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu seolah menghantam keras ulu hatinya.

"Na-Naru…"

"Dan aku pun lelah, aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Sas. Tidak masalah bila kamu tidak membalas perasaanku, tapi tolong. Jangan ikut melukai hatiku, tak terhitung sudah aku mencoba bangkit saat kamu dengan tega mempermainkan ku!" bungkam, Sasuke bungkam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia sungguh bingung, lelah, bahagia dan tidak tahu harus menyikapi hal tersebut. Ia ingin merengkuh Naruto, ia ingin menenangkan gadis mentari-nya.

"Aku minta maaf, Naru. Aku tidak tahu kamu menderita separah ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka, maafkan juga atas semua kelakuan ku. A-aku, sebenarnya aku…"

KRRINGGG!

KRRINGGGG!

"Sudah waktunya pulang, sebaiknya kita bergegas." Naruto bangkit dan mencoba merapikan seragamnya, rambut nya lepek karena keringat diikuti kedua matannya makin membengkak, sisa air mata masih tercetak di pipinya. Sasuke menatapnya penuh sesal.

"Dobe, aku…"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku pun akan mendukung mu apabila kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua, itulah caraku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." dan ingatkan Sasuke bahwa ia masih menjadi bagian dari Uchiha yang dijunjung tinggi harga diri nya. Bila saja ia bukan anggota Clan Uchiha, mungkin ia sudah menangis haru, atau minimal mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum manis.

.

.

.

Selepas pertengkaran hebat keduanya, Sakura mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, ia berusaha melontarkan beberapa lelucon, tapi Naruto hanya menanggapinya dingin bahkan terkesan acuh. Sasuke tidak lebih baik, karena pria itu bahkan tidak menatapnya.

'Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan sampai perang dingin begini? Kan aku juga yang susah!' dumelnya dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah di persimpangan jalan, arah rumah mereka berbeda karena berjarak dua blok. Sampai di depan gerbang Mansion Namikaze, Kyuubi atau kakak sulung Naruto menyambutnya dengan tatapan garang layaknya preman.

"Kenapa menangis? Seseorang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku, akan ku hajar dia." Naruto tidak merespon, dia terus berjalan ke dalam, sejenak melirik kakaknya di ambang pintu.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii…"

Kyuubi menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Apa sesakit ini menyukai seseorang?" tanya Naruto pelan. Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya heran, menyukai? Adiknya ini bisa menyukai lelaki rupanya. Ehem, ia berdehem pelan. Memasang pose berpikir. "Menurutmu begitu kah, Naru? Coba jelaskan pada kakak mu ini." sahutnya mengacak surai blonde Naruto.

Naruto biasanya akan protes sambil mem poutkan bibir nya, tapi kali ini adik bungsunya hanya diam dan menunduk dalam. "Hatiku begitu sakit, kak. Aku mencintainya, aku merelakannya, tapi dia datang dengan sejuta harapan. Dia membuatku melayang, dan dia juga yang menjatuhkan ku ke dasar jurang." Kyuubi termenung mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Selama dua puluh tahun ia menghirup oksigen di dunia ini, tidak pernah ia melihat kondisi Naruto yang terpuruk, tidak pernah pula ia melihat adiknya menjadi lesu. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, siapa pria yang dimaksud adiknya?

'Siapapun dirimu, kau berhasil menggenggam erat hati adikku, tapi mengapa kau juga yang menghancurkan nya?' Kyuubi menambahkan dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas pendek, meraih tubuh mungil Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju kamar.

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah. Tenangkan dirimu, imouto. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit hanya karena seorang pria yang tidak jelas." hibur Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar adiknya.

"Haahh, ayah dan ibu yang ada di Surga, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuubi menyesap seputung rokok, menandakan dirinya stress. TV menampilkan beberapa acara nasional, karena bosan Kyuubi lebih memilih membaringkan tubuh nya pada sofa.

.

.

.

Esoknya, keadaan semakin dingin, dua orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai biang onar kini seperti musuh bebuyutan. Naruto sebisa mungkin menjauhi Sasuke, begitupula dengan Sasuke yang merasa bersalah sehingga ia ikut menyendiri dan menjauhi Naruto. Sakura sampai pusing dan rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepala Sasuke dan Naruto agar mereka sadar bahwa mereka bukanlah bocah lagi. Mereka sudah dewasa!

"Oh, Naru? Kau datang ke sini lagi. Sedang bertengkar dengan Teme?" Sasori bertanya kalem, dibalas diam oleh Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia mengacuhkan ku, pikir Sasori heran. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih termangu di tempatnya, sesekali manik saphirenya bergulir kearah kiri dan kanan. Entah memandangi apa yang jelas Sasori tahu, masalah jauh lebih rumit dari yang kemarin.

"Jadi? Apa kau akan terus diam dan mengabaikan keberadaan pria tampan di sampingmu?" goda Sasori mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh pelan, matanya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Terkesan kosong, bahkan kantung matanya bertambah parah.

"Begitu ya, baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, setidaknya tersenyumlah untukku, aku ada ujian pada jam terakhir nanti." Naruto memaksakan senyum nya, bukannya terlihat manis justru ia terlihat menakutkan, apalagi dengan mata datar ditambahkan cengiran lebar? Monoton. "Okay itu menakutkan. Beritahu padaku, siapa yang menyebakan mu begini, akan aku beri dia pelajaran sudah berani membuat gadis manis jadi galau seharian."

"Aku tidak galau, senpai. Aku hanya malas untuk berbicara hari ini." balas Naruto nyaris berbisik. Sasori memilih untuk percaya. Naruto butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaan. Yah sudahlah, toh ia yakin nanti nya Naruto akan bercerita padanya.

"Aku beri satu nasehat untukmu, Naru."

Naruto menoleh.

"Jangan pernah meneteskan air mata mu untuk lelaki yang tidak bisa membahagiakan mu." ucap Sasori serius, beberapa saat kemudian bisa ia lihat bulir air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata Naruto. Dengan lembut ia memeluk Naruto, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat yang tak mungkin bisa Sasuke berikan.

"Aku mencoba mengerti, aku lelah berpura-pura, senpai! Dia..dia tidak mau mengerti!" Sasori membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan semuanya, biarlah gadis itu sesekali menjadi gadis lemah, Naruto hanyalah gadis biasa yang juga ingin dicintai. Lantas, mengapa rasanya Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya? Apa ini karena ia yang sudah dengan lancang menodai persahabatan nya dengan rasa suka akan Sasuke?

"Sudah sudah, aku mengerti perasaan mu, Naru. Jangan menangis, hei, lihat aku." dengan lembut Sasori menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. "Berhenti menangisi nya, Naru. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis sebegini parah hanya karena satu lelaki brengsek seperti Teme mu itu. Kau lebih cocok tersenyum bahagia." lanjutnya tegas.

Naruto masih terisak lirih, meski sudah tidak sekencang tadi. Kadang ia merasa Sasori lebih cocok menggantikan Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Lihat bagaimana dia menghibur Naruto, mengusap air matanya, menggodanya agar tersenyum. Ah, dia suka Sasori, sebagai teman tentunya.

"Senpai, apa benar aku tidak boleh menyukai mu? Aku menyukai semua perlakuan mu padaku, Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukan ku layaknya seorang wanita, dia selalu menganggapku setara dengannya sebagai seorang laki-laki." ungkap Naruto sedikit takut menatap manik hazel Sasori. Pemuda itu menggeleng, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku seragam sekolah.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini , bukan? Kamu hanya akan menderita bila menyukai ku, Naru." Sasori menyahuti dengan nada seperti yang ia ucapkan kemarin. Dingin dan terselipi intimidasi yang kuat. Naruto memejamkan matanya, bibir bawah ia gigit sedikit kuat.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." melihat keadaan Naruto membuat Sasori tidak tega, ia mengacak pelan rambut Naruto sekadar menghiburnya. "Kamu bisa menemukan lelaki yag lebih baik dariku maupun Sasuke, berbahagialah. Tuhan tidak akan memberi cobaan berat pada umat-Nya bila mereka tidak kuat. Kamu kuat, Naru." Lihat? Ucapan Sasori sangat ampuh dalam menghibur suasana hati Naruto. Kini gadis itu bisa tersenyum lebar seperti sedia kala. Ia benar-benar tidak menyesal bertemu dengan senior nya yang satu ini.

KRINNNGGGG!

"Nah sudah waktunya masuk, ya ampun kau membolos selama dua jam, Naru. Jangan terus begini, okay? Sekarang masuklah ke kelasmu." Naruto mengangguk pelan, memasang cengiran lebar nya dan pergi. Sasori tersenyum hangat. Hatinya berdesir pelan.

.

.

.

Pergantian tempat duduk sedikit menguntungkan Naruto, kebetulan yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Gaara, di depannya ada Shino. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu memalingkan wajahnya karena Sasuke berada jauh di depan sana, bersama dengan para gadis cantik. Yang mengherankan kenapa dia satu-satunya gadis di sini? Ah, sabotase rupanya. Dasar. Siapa yang sudah berani mengusulkan ide macam ini? Naruto membatin dongkol, menopang dagu dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Ne ne, kalian masih bertengkar?" bisik Kiba pada Naruto, ia sungguh terkejut melihat secara langsung pertengkaran terheboh antar Sasuke dan Naruto, belum pernah mereka beertengkar separah itu. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan kebisuan berkepanjangan dari keduanya?

Naruto menyahuti sedikit malas,"Hm begitulah." Kiba terbengong. Efeknya sebesar ini rupanya.

"Sahabat memang wajar bila bertengkar, bukan begitu, Naruto?" bela Gaara yang kini mendeathglare Kiba. Naruto tersenyum tipis, secara tidak langsung berterima kasih dengan pembelaan dari Gaara. Haahh, ini jadi semakin rumit. Andai saja Sasori satu kelas dengannya, pasti semua tidak akan seburuk ini.

"Inuzuka, Namikaze, dan Sabaku, hentikan gossip kalian dan kerjakan tugas dariku." suara rendah Anko-sensei menyentak ketiganya. Naruto langsung menunduk, berpura-pura mengerjakan padahal ia saja tidak tahu materinya yang mana. Gaara, seperti murid pintar kebanyakan langsung mengerjakan soal yang diberikan. Lain Gaara lain juga Kiba yang kini tertidur dengan pulas tertutupi tubuh tambun Choji.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar lebih cepat bagi Naruto, dia membereskan meja dan bersiap pulang bersama Gaara dan Kiba. Namun Sasuke dengan cepat mencekal tangan nya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Dobe. Sekarang."

"Kita memang sedang bicara, Uchiha-san." balas Naruto datar.

'Dan sekarang kamu bahkan tidak mau memanggilku seperti biasanya?' Sasuke sediki sakit hati akan tindakan Naruto.

"Ikut aku." ucapnya menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Naruto yang di tanggapi dengan seruan protes, terselipi beberapa cacian untuk nya. Sasuke membawanya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Aku menyukaimu, okay? Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, maka dari itu aku akan meluruskan semua permasalahan nya."

"Tidak. Kamu tidak menyukai ku."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Tentu saja aku-"

"-Kamu tidak hanya menyukai ku, tapi juga Sakura. Iya, kan?" sela Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Otomatis itu membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke semakin besar. Tapi, darimana Naruto mengetahui hal itu?

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, dobe. Maka dari itu…"

Naruto tertawa kecil, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, manik indahnya menerawang menatap langit biru tanpa awan. "Kamu memberi kami harapan, sebentar kamu meperhatikan ku, sebentar lagi kamu menyanjung Sakura. Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari perbuatan mu itu, Teme?" ia melanjutkan tanpa menatap Sasuke sedikitpun.

Sasuke kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya, Naruto tahu semuanya, "Kau benar. Aku bingung. Dan aku bersikap seperti itu untuk mengetes pada siapa perasaan ku lebih dominan. Maafkan aku yang sempat mempermainkanmu, Naru." respon dari Naruto sungguh mengejutkan, karena nyatanya gadis itu malah tersenyum sinis. "Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah menyakiti kami berdua, Sas." ujarnya santai.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan, Naru? Beri tahu padaku. Jangan mempersulit keadaan." Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, ia terlihat tertekan, dan depresi. Semua tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Melihat kondisi sahabat yang biasanya cool menjadi terlihat menyedihkan membuat Naruto gemas, ia mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu kokoh pemuda raven tersebut. "Bahagia lah bersama Sakura, teme." ia berujar lembut. Manik obsidian milik Sasuke membola kaget. Apa yang dimaksud Naruto? Bahagia dengan orang lain sedangkan hatinya milik gadis itu seorang?

"Jangan bercanda! Aku mencintai mu, bukan Sakura, bukan juga yang lain!" seru Sasuke lantang, ia balik mencengkram bahu mungil Naruto. Namun Naruto bergeming, ia melepaskan tangan besar yang memerangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhir ku sebagai sahabatmu, Sasuke. Ku mohon, bahagiakan Sakura, sebagaimana aku yang berusaha membuatmu tersenyum." balas Naruto mencoba tenang, menghadapi Sasuke dengan emosi hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

Sasuke bangkit, menatap dingin Naruto,"Kamu mengecawakan ku, Namikaze. Bagaimana bisa kamu meminta permintaan yang egois? Apa kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan ku?" desisnya datar. Naruto mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya kaku, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Kamu tidak akan bahagia bila bersama ku, Teme. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu benar itu." balas Naruto tenang.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Naruto, bisa ia rasakan tubuh mungil gadis itu tersentak dan kembali rileks. "Kau selamanya, dobe. Dengar aku? Hanya kau yang ku cintai. Semoga di masa depan nanti kita bisa kembali bersama. Dan bila memang kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama, aku harap kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku." tangan Naruto terulur mengusap punggung Sasuke, sekadar menenangkan nya.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada pria sebaik dan semenyebalkan dirimu, teme." hiburnya geli. Mereka melepaskan diri semenit kemudian, Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto layaknya sahabat karib. "Kau juga, jangan lupa berbahagia. Bila rindu dengan ku kau bisa menghubungiku." keduanya tertawa, seakan melupakan masalah yang ada. Keduanya tertawa, namun tak ada yang mendengar tangisan dari hati seorang gadis, tidak ada yang menyadari keegoisan menghancurkan segalanya.

.

.

.

"Mereka kenapa?" Ino bertanya dengan heran, Shikamaru menguap bosan. Mereka mengawasi trio SasuSakuNaru dari balkon. Sasuke dan Sakura memang berjalan bersama namun tangan mereka saling bertautan erat, Naruto sedikit menjauh namun tetap beriringan.

"Sasuke dan Sakura resmi berpacaran." jawab Shikamaru simple, tidak memikirkan Ino yang mengalami shock berkepanjangan.

"Apa?! Bohong! Katakan ini bohong! Oh Tuhan, sepupu ku yang malang." lirih Ino menangis buaya. Tapi sungguh, ia iba akan nasib Naruto yang harus mengalah demi sang sahabat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Sasuke?"

Ino mendengus. "Dia jahat, apa lagi memang?" andai saja ia ada di posisi Naruto, mungkin Sasuke sudah tewas di tangannya, lelaki macam dia harus mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, Ino turut menambahkan dalam hati. Itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit terhibur, matanya menyipit geli.

Shikamaru mengulas senyum tipis, tangannya berpegang erat pada pagar balkon dengan cat yang sudah mulai pudar. "Sasuke tahu itu menyakitinya, tapi demi menepati janjinya dengan Naruto, dia melakukan nya. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam hanya ada nama Naruto. Karena, Sasuke adalah pria yang baik." ujarnya dengan nada khas baritone. Ino terpana sejenak. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai berpikir akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru terlihat keren.

Sekali lagi, mengalah bukanlah sifat yang dimiliki oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"Naruto melepaskan Sasuke karena ia tahu, Sakura akan bersedih apabila mereka bersama. Naruto mencintai Sasuke lebih dari yang kau kira, Shika. Cinta nya tulus. Karena apa? Karena Naruto gadis yang baik." Ino tersenyum teduh mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Naruto mempertahankan persahabatan nya yang nyaris kandas, bagaimana gadis pirang itu menahan rasa suka nya pada Sasuke. Semua tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana Naruto masih bisa memasang cengiran lebar seolah hidupnya baik-baik saja.

"Itulah mengapa sejak awal aku mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga saling menyakiti. Ibarat lingkaran tak bersudut, semua berputar begitu saja." Shikamaru menguap sekali lagi, Ino menghela nafas pendek, tubuhnya bersandar pada pria di sampingnya, untuk saat ini ia sedang butuh sandaran. Shikamaru pun tidak protes.

"Ino, aku hanya mengucapkan ini satu kali. Bisakah kamu dengarkan aku?" Ino mengangguk perlahan, matanya masih terpejam, ia masih enggan untuk sekadar membuka mata dan menatap balik manik Shikamaru yang kini sedang memandangnya intens.

"Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino. Jadilah milikku, dan biarkan aku membahagiakan mu." spontan Ino berjengit, dia menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru. Sayangnya pria itu sudah mencekal erat pergelangan tangannya. "Ku pikir kau dengan Temari.."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai nya. Kami teman, tidak lebih."

Ino tidak percaya begitu saja. "Tapi sikapmu tidak pernah baik padaku, kau mengejekku, selalu memintaku menjadi sandaranmu tidur, meminta ku menemanimu makan siang!"

Dahi Shikamaru berkedut, bila dibayangkan ada persimpangan imajiner di keningnya. "Itu kode dari ku, bodoh! Apa kau terlalu sering membicarakan Naruto sampai kau sendiri tidak sadar jika kau itu TIDAK PEKA?" ujar Shikamaru memberi penekanan pada dua kata dalam satu kalimat. Ino berkedip polos, dan balik menjewer telinga Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku tidak peka maaf saja, ya! Yang penting aku setia! Huh! Dasar, nanas!" alas Ino merengut. Shikamaru tersenyum geli, perlahan tapi pasti tangan nya berhasil meraih tangan mungil Ino, menautkannya agar pas untuk satu sama lain. Ino mendengus, tapi tidak melontarkan beberapa protesan.

"Kita resmi sekarang."

"Huh, sesukamu saja, nanas."

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naru-chan suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di kelas teratas, ku dengar di sana kan angker." Sakura melahap roti melon hasil perjuangan mengantri dengan para murid yang ganas akibat kelaparan. Sasuke duduk di depannya, meminum sekotak susu pemberiannya kekasihnya. Ya, mereka memang resmi berpacaran. Tapi, Sasuke enggan bersikap mesra dengan Sakura, alasannya? Hati Sasuke masih ada di tempatnya, dalam genggaman Naruto seorang.

"Hn…"

"Dan juga, dia sering membicarakan tentang Sasori-senpai, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Hn, tidak. Kau sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng,"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun, selama beberapa bulan sekolah di sini melihat secara langsung siapa dirinya. Atau itu hanya perasaan ku saja, Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya sedikit ragu.

"Hn, perasaan mu saja. " Sasuke melirik Sakura, ada remah roti pada sudut bibirnya, dan ia berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto melihat kejadian itu, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, matanya menyorot sedih, namun berhasil di tutupi dengan sangat baik. "Hei, sedang berdua saja? Hehe, boleh aku bergabung?" Dia mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuat Sakura blushing karena ketahuan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"Dari mana saja, dobe? Dan sejak kapan kau mengenakan jepit rambut, dobe? Terbentur sesuatu?" ejek Sasuke sinis, mencoba bersikap natural. Naruto merengut, ia meraba jepit hitam yang melekat dirambutnya. "Sasori-senpai mengatakan aku lebih cantik bila memakan jepit ini!" sahutnya menjulurkan lidah, membalas ejekan Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil, menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan bergabung. Mereka bertiga kembali seperti dulu, tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

"Tapi, Naru-chan. Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Sasori-senpai. Memangnya dia ada di kelas mana?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengorek sesuatu. Ia masih curiga akan keberadaan senior yang katanya sering tidur siang di kelas terbengkalai, itu saja Naruto yang memberitahunya. Entah itu benar, atau hanya isapan jempol.

"Sasori-senpai ada di kelas 3-2! Dia memang jarang bersosialisasi, tapi dia sangat baik dan ramah. Kami sudah seperti kakak adik, hehe." Naruto menceritakan semua yang ia tahu mengenai Sasori, bahkan nomor telepon pria itu. Sasuke mencium ada yang aneh. Meski dia sendiri juga jarang bergaul apalagi dengan teman sebaya nya di sekolah, tapi ia juga ikut mengamati keadaan sekolah. Dan, orang yang bernama Sasori tidak pernah muncul dalam pandangannya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak mengenai Sasori-senpai, ya? Bisakah kau menceritakan nya pada kami, Naru-chan?" Pancing Sakura, manik emeraldnya meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke, dan mereka sama-sama mengangguk. Naruto menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan antusias. Dia berbicara seolah Sasori sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Kau yakin dia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen?" sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang melakukan pertemuan rahasia di taman dekat sekolah, mereka berdiskusi mengenai sikap Naruto yang semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. "Aku pernah bertanya pada senior di kelas itu, tapi yang mengejutkan mereka bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Akasuna Sasori." kecurigaan Sasuke bertambah besar. Apa mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan Naruto untuk menarik perhatian nya? Untuk membuatnya cemburu, mungkin?

"Lalu, nomor yang diberikan oleh Naruto, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Nomor itu…" Sakura terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia bergerak gelisah.

"…Tidak terdaftar dalam layanan, Sasuke-kun. Dengan kata lain, nomor itu tidak pernah ada. Aku mencoba berkali-kali. Menggunakan ponsel yang berbeda. Hasilnya, tetap sama." tubuh Sasuke menegang, jika memang kebenaran mulai terkuak, lalu siapa Sasori yang dimaksud oleh Naruto? Ini semakin rumit saja.

'Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, dobe?' batin Sasuke frustasi.

Mulanya mereka ingin membiarkan masalah ini, tapi Naruto mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, dia tidak lagi pulang bersama Sasuke, atau sekadar membalas ejekan dari Sasuke. Bila ditanyai untuk hang out atau bermain bersama, Naruto selalu menjawab.

 ** _"Aku ada janji dengan Sasori-senpai."_**

Selalu jawaban yang sama. Geram dengan keadaan yang tidak kunjung menunjukkan titik terang, Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Kyuubi yang tengah bersantai di halaman depan.

"Permisi, apa Naruto ada di rumah?" Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi, ah, ia lupa bahwa selama beberapa tahun ia tinggal di luar negeri bersama kakek dan neneknya. Wajar saja jika ia tidak tahu Naruto memiliki seorang sahabat pria. "Dia keluar, bersama Saos Tiram-senpai, tadi pagi." Sasuke terbatuk kecil mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Kyuubi untuk Sasori.

"Maksud mu Sasori-senpai?" Kyuubi mengangguk acuh. "Ada urusan apa dengan adikku?"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, Namikaze-san."

"Apa kau mendapati Naruto berperilaku aneh, akhir-akhir ini?"

Kyuubi memasang pose berpikir, kalau ditanya memang iya, karena adiknya pernah menelepon seseorang sampai tiga jam lamanya, saat itu ia memang tidak peduli. Tapi, ini sudah diluar batas normal. Naruto bahkan tidak tidur sampai pukul tiga dini hari demi mengobrol dengan seseorang entah siapa itu.

"Dia memang aneh, menelepon seseorang sampai larut malam, bepergian dan beralasan bermain bersama kalian." Sasuke terheran. "Maaf, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak meminta untuk hang out. Dia menghindari kami sejak dua minggu lalu."

Giliran Kyuubi tercenung. "Lantas, dengan siapa dia pergi?" Sasuke menggeleng tanda ia tidak tahu. "Kami pun masih mencoba mencari tahu. Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami, Namikaze-san."

"Bukankah dulunya kau pernah mengemban pendidikan Psikologi?" Kyuubi membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, tapi, itu hanya akal-akalan nya agar bisa kabur dari kakek dan neneknya, toh ia sendiri jarang masuk kelas. Sayang sekali, otak jeniusnya mulai mengkaitkan perilaku aneh Naruto dengan sejenis kelainan jiwa.

'Alter Ego? Tidak, dia sadar sepenuhnya. Schizoid? Mustahil, Naruto berkespresi layaknya manusia normal. Ck, lalu apa?' Kyuubi berperang batin, dia ikut frustasi. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar, semoga saja Kyuubi tahu sesuatu, atau minimal bisa membantu.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuubi tersentak, dia ingat satu penyakit jiwa yang berbahaya, rumit dan katanya bisa menyerang siapa saja, terutama remaja.

"Schizophrenia…." bisik Kyuubi penuh keyakinan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Namikaze-san?"

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke nyalang, nafasnya memburu. Ia bangkit dan meremas kedua bahu Sasuke, seolah menyalurkan kekalutannya. "Mulai besok, pantau terus adikku. Jangan bertanya. Bila dia ingin menemui Sasori, segera ikuti, jangan sampai Naruto tahu. Kau mengerti, Uchiha?" Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar, menanggalkan harga diri Uchiha nya yang menolak untuk mendengarkan perintah pria di depannya. Ini demi kebaikan Naruto.

"Oh shit. Itachi! Temui aku di kafe biasanya, aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

" _Tumben sekali, kau rindu denganku, Kitsune?"_

"Ini menyangkut adikku, protes sekali lagi aku bakar rumah mu."

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kita bertemu sejam lagi."_

Sasuke pamit pulang, ia memang tahu kakak sulungnya Uchiha Itachi memang satu kampus dengan Kyuubi dulu saat di Boston. Sekarang, Itachi lebih suka mengerjakan berkas perusahaan ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke merasakan suara Sakura terselipi kekhawatiran. "Ada apa?"

"Naru-chan, dia.. terluka! Sekarang dia ada di UKS, temui dia, cepat!" tanpa ba bi bu, Sasuke melesat menuju tempat yang disebut, ia mendapati Naruto duduk tenang dengan perban melilit pada dahinya. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Yo, teme. Halo."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, Naruto?! Bagaimana bisa kau terluka, ha?!"

"Hehe, kemarin aku bermain dengan Sasori-senpai, lalu kami terjatuh dan begini jadinya, haha!" tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, kecemasan masih mengisi hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto ceroboh? Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke begitu mencemaskan nya? Dan lagi, bersama Sasori dia bilang? Yang keberadaan nya masih abu-abu?

"Jangan bodoh, dobe! Tidak ada Sasori di Konoha Gakuen! Berhenti mengkhayal!" serunya kencang. Naruto tercengang, baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke berseru dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan, juga emosi. Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah?

"Sasori-senpai ada di sini, teme! Dia juga yang menolongku kemarin!"

Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Namikaze-san menemukan mu tergeletak pingsan di depan rumah! Tidak ada Sasori! Tidak ada siapapun! Ku mohon, sadarlah dobe!" lagi-lagi ia berteriak, Sasuke sudah muak untuk bersabar. Kadang ia terjaga tengah malam, memikirkan orang yang dicintai berperilaku aneh dan mulai membicarakan lelaki lain. Itu cukup membuatnya insomnia selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Ku mohon, Naru. Berhenti membuatku khawatir." bisik Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Naruto, ingin rasanya memeluk erat gadisnya, menyalurkan semua kegelisahan nya agar gadis itu mau mengerti keadaan nya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Naru-chan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura muncul dengan sekotak susu dan roti melon. Ia memeriksa luka pada kepala Naruto, tersenyum lembut. "Jangan pernah melukai dirimu, Naru-chan. Aku sangat khawatir tahu." Naruto mengangkat tangan nya dengan pose 'peace' agaknya ia merasa bersalah pada dua sahabatnya ini.

"Gomen ne, aku janji tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Sakura mengusap pelan surai blonde Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kitsune? Sepertinya gawat." Itachi menyesap Americano Coffe yang baru saja datang. Kyuubi tampak kacau, rambutnya tak terurus, kantung mata semakin tebal dan dia kelaparan. Sebuah buku ia keluarkan, Itachi meliriknya tertarik.

"Kau tahu Schizophrenia, bukan?"

"Ya, penyakit berbahaya yang mustahil untuk disembuhkan." Kyuubi menghembuskan nafasnya, sejenak ia merasa hari berjalan lebih lama. "Sepertinya, Naruto mengidap Schizophrenia, dan aku baru saja menyadarinya." Itachi terbelalak kaget. Memang penyakit itu sering menjangkit remaja, dengan berbagai faktorm seperti tekanan, stress dan lain sebagainya. Tapi Naruto? Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Schizophrenia pada umum nya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah memastikan gejalanya?" isik Itachi. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan.

"Semua, positif. Aku pernah sekali meminjam ponselnya, memastikan dengan siapa dia berbicara sepanjang malam. Tapi, hanya suara operator yang menyahuti. Nomor itu jelas-jelas tidak terdaftar."

Itachi menepuk pundak Kyuubi, berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Kau ingin dia di terapi? Aku bisa membantumu, kebetulan aku memiliki beberapa kenalan di Rumah Sakit. Kau mau?" Kyuubi hanya diam. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau adiknya dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit, cukup di terapi saja. "Aku meminta bantuan adikmu, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku akan senang. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu."

"Thanks, Itachi."

"Yeah, no prob. Asal kau mau berkencan denganku, bagaimana?" goda Itachi usil. Kyuubi mendelik sinis.

.

.

.

"Loh, Naru-chan, mau kemana? Kan masih ada satu jam pelajaran lagi." Sakura bertanya heran melihat Naruto hendak meninggalkan kelas, tidak lupa dengan beberapa camilan yang entah di beli kapan. "Aku ingin menemui Sasori-senpai, hehe. Jaa ne." sebelum Sakura menahannya, Sasuke membisikkan rencana mereka. Dan untungnya gadis itu setuju. Mereka menunggu saat yang pas, dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Sasuke-kun?" untung saja Naruto sedikit acuh, dia benar-benar tidak menyadari Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti nya sejak tadi. Yang ada dipikiran nya hanyalah Sasori. Mereka sampai di lantai teratas, beberapa ruang kelas berjajar dan terlihat usang. Naruto berdiri tepat di depan kelas yang disebut-sebut sebagai ruangan paling angker. Plat nama terpasang miring, tunggu, itu kelas 3-2.

'Inikah kelas Sasori?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Beberapa menit mereka masih menunggu, namun sosok yang dicari tidak kunjung menunjukkan diri. Sekarang Naruto malah berbicara seolah ada seseorang di sampingnya. Sakura mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya memang kenyataan.

"Sasuke-kun, dengan siapa Naru-chan berbicara?" ujarnya sedikit takut. Namun Sasuke bergeming. Matanya menolak untuk teralih. Otaknya pun seakan berhenti bekerja. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto tertawa, bahkan merengut seorang diri. Tanpa ada seorang pun di sisinya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati Naruto, hati Sasuke kacau, melihat semua ini menambah rasa pening pada kepalanya.

"Dobe." Naruto menoleh, melambaikan tangannya bahagia. "Teme, ini Sasori-senpai, nah Sasori-senpai ini Sasuke, dia teme yang sering ku bicarakan hehe. Semoga kalian bisa akrab!" air mata mengalir perlahan dari manik hitam Sasuke, hatinya berdesir pelan, sebuah perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan.

Tidak lebih baik bagi Sakura, gadis pink tersebut mendengar jelas suara Naruto. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata turut serta mengalir. "Na-Naru-chan, tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya ada kita bertiga." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Dia menoleh ke kanan. "Ne Sasori-senpai, kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatmu? Padahal dari tadi kau ada di sini." dahinya mengernyit dalam.

"Dobe, Sasori-senpai yang kau maksud itu, tidak pernah ada."

"Apa maksudmu, teme? Jelas-jelas ia di sini bersama dengan kita sejak tadi!" suara Naruto meninggi, ia tidak suka akan kalimat Sasuke yang mengatakan seolah Sasori hanya khayalan nya semata.

"Naru-chan, dengarkan kami."

"Tidak! Aku akan membela Sasori-senpai, lagipula kalian kan belum dekat dengannya. Aku ini-"

"-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! Hentikan semua ini dan sadarlah! Akasuna Sasori yang kau maksud, yang kau bicarakan seharian penuh itu hanyalah bagian dari delusimu! Dia tidak nyata! Dia tidak ada di dunia ini!" Sasuke menyela ucapan Naruto, sudah cukup akan sandiwara ini. Ia harus menyadarkan Naruto sebelum gadis kesayangan nya terjerumus terlalu dalam.

Manik sapphire Naruto berkaca-kaca, sekilas ia mendapati sosok Sasori berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti biasa. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kamu hanya akan menderita jika menyukaiku, Naru." ujarnya kalem, tangan putihnya mengusap pipi Naruto, dia berjalan menjauh, dan sosoknya hilang dalam pandangan Naruto. Gadis itu pingsan, tubuhnya kejang, dan sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara Sasori untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Disusul dengan teriakan Sakura dan Sasuke.

' _Karena aku, hanyalah ilusi yang kau ciptakan untuk mengobati rasa sakit mu, Naru.'_

 **The End**

* * *

Note : Ini udah saya edit ya :)) kemarin ancur sangat dan mata saya mendadak sakit bacanya *plak* btw sebenernya ini pelarian doang sih ya, ngedit fic lama buat lari dari deadline fic multichap *ngikik* kemarin ada yang mengaku baca fic saya, kaget ternyata saya kakak kelasnya :3 dia gak nyangka, saya kan masuk jurusan Farmasi kok bikin tema Psikologi gitu :'3

Iya saya jurusan Farmasi, yang berhubungan sama obat-obatan itu, ngitung dosis, dll. Sama kayak dokter? Wah enggak kok. Farmasi hanya membuat sediaan, menghitung dosis tapi yang memberi pilihan obat tetap dokter :)) saya sudah magang kemarin satu bulan lebih seminggu, di sebuah rumah sakit, jadi rada banyak pengalaman dari pada temen yang magang di apotik ^^" ada juga adek kelas nanya, obat nya Schizophrenia itu apa, setahu saya sih Haloperidol dosisnya yang paling tinggi dulu baru di rendahkan *liat contekan* Susah? Sedikit :))

Amanda Lactis

Mind to review?


End file.
